The Rookies (film)
The Rookies is a 2013 American crime drama film directed by Darren Aronofsky, and is based on the 1972-76 television series of the same name created by Rita Lakin. It stars Ben Foster, Justin Timberlake, Angie Stevenson, Pete L. J. Dickson, Beau Bridges, Emile Hirsch, Channing Tatum, Shia LaBeouf, Taylor Cole, Rumer Willis, Ryan McPartlin, Sara Jean Underwood, Penn Badgley, Lela Star, and Mandy Musgrave. It was produced by Neal H. Moritz and released in the United States on August 9, 2013. Plot Terry Webster (Ben Foster), a former US Army Ranger and new recruit for the Honolulu Police Department is sent to assist a squadron in Chinatown with a shootout. His hot tempered partner and friend Dominic Vincents (Emile Hirsch) disobeys orders to stand down and injures a fellow officer in the process. Vincents is fired by Captain Strucker from the force aftewards. Following the aftermath, Lieutenant Ed Ryker (Beau Bridges) is called to sort out a new squadron for the HPD. Ryker puts together a diverse team, including himself, Webster, Mike Danko (Justin Timberlake) his sister, Jill Danko (Angie Stevenson), Willie Gills (Channing Tatum), and Chris Owens (Shia LaBeouf). The team members train together, eventually forging bonds of friendship. As a result, their first mission together to arrest an crook who robbed a jewelry store was a success. Meanwhile, Webster's young brother, Brian (Pete L. J. Dickson), is caught in a tangle with Brazilian drug lord Oilier "Olive" Martel (Ryan McPartlin) who arrived in Honolulu a day ago after believing his uncle had sold Brian the family money. Brian is then detained by Martel's men and held until he returns the money. However, while driving to the airport, uniformed HPD officers stop Martel for a broken tail light and later detain him to get a full positive I.D. on him; they learn through Interpol that he is an international fugitive wanted in over a dozen countries. But as Martel is being transferred to prison, his associates, dressed as HPD officers, attempt to rescue him as he rides the Honolulu County Sheriff's Department bus. Ryker's team arrives in time to kill the two gunmen and recapture Martel. Later that night, Vincents and his gang break into Strucker's backyard and promote to breaking his flower pots, recking his flower pen, stealing his grill, and defecating on the grass, with Strucker there. Despite phoning for backup, Vincents and his gang leave after. Meanwhile, Brian is recaptured by Martel's men with assistance from Vincents and held for unless Martel is released. Martel's men later grab two girls: Becket Jen (Taylor Cole) and Lucy "Lucky" Grilles (Rumer Willis). Vincents pawns Brian off on Frankie, who offers him a chance to leave, but Brian declines, not wanting to cause any problems for his brother. Brian stays with Frankie at his father's house and the two strike up an unlikely friendship. The next day, Brian ingratiates himself with Frankie's friends Navid Admen, Spencer Alexis, and Paige Malone, although Spencer is the only one who seems concerned. After Martel's men announced they are hold Brian, Becket and Lucky hostages, the HPD calls in for support from the FBI. Terry grows worried about his brother and believes there is someone who holds a grudge against him. Frankie grows nervous when Dominic tells him that they could get in serious trouble for the kidnapping and hypothetically offers him $2,500 to kill Brian, Becket and Lucky. Frankie furiously declines and Dom claims it was a joke. Instead, he agrees to Frankie's plan to pay Brian, Becket and Lucky to keep quiet. Crystal Colby (Mandy Musgrave), the youngest member of the group, develops a crush on Lucky after learning that Lucky is a lesbian. Lucky and Crystal go for a night out, leaving Brian and Becket with Dom's gang. Lucky returns with Crystal and the two have sex. Becket and Frankie bond while Brian goes skinning dipping with Paige and her friend, Sally Nina (Paulina James) which leads to a three-some. As Terry, Ed, Mike, Jill Willie, and Chris lead a S.W.A.T. raid on Matrel's compound, Terry becomes shock to learn that Vincents was responsible for Brian, Becket, and Lucky's abductions. The friends are able to find Brian, Becket and Lucky, while Terry pursues and inadvertently kills by Knocking him under the wheels of a passing train, decapitating him. Ryker congrats Terry and the others for their success but tells them the job wasn't finished as Martel was not yet in federal custody. Terry and his team deliver Martel to a federal prison to await trial. Cast * Ben Foster as Officer Terry Webster * Beau Bridges as Lieutenant Ed Ryker * Justin Timberlake as Officer Mike Danko * Angie Stevenson as Jill Danko * Pete L. J. Dickson as Brian Webster * Emile Hirsch as Dominic "Dom" Vincents * Beau Bridges as Lieutenant Ed Ryker * Channing Tatum as Willie Gills * Shia LaBeouf as Chris Owens * Taylor Cole as Becket Jen * Rumer Willis as Lucy "Lucky" Grilles * Ryan McPartlin as Oilier "Olive" Martel * Mandy Musgrave as Crystal Colby * Lela Star as Paige Malone * Sara Jean Underwood as Sonja Beez * Penn Badgley as Frankie Malton * Paulina James as Sally Nina Production Development In 2007, Universal Pictures announced they obtained the rights to produce a film based on the series The Rookies. The series was created by Rita Lakin and aired on ABC from 1972 until 1976. It follows the exploits of three rookie police officers working in an unidentified city for the fictitious Southern California Police Department (SCPD). However, in August 2008, Universal dropped the rights to the film, which was later transferred to 20th Century Fox. Neal H. Mortiz started developing the film in 2009. He envisioned the film rated R than PG-13. In 2010, Moritz hired writers Andrew C. Erin & Alan Mruvka to write the story. Erin and Mruvka decided to have the film set in Honolulu, Hawaii. After the completion of Black Swan, Darren Aronofsky came on board to direct. Filming The film's production budget cost around $60 million. Filming began in August 2011 with a traditional Hawaiian Blessing. The scene where Terry and his friends launch a raid on Martel's compound was filmed at one of the studios in Downtown Honolulu. Release The Rookies was announced at Vid Com 2011. The trailer was presented there. The film missed it's October 12, 2012 release date, pushed back to late 2013 to covert to 3D. The release date was announced to be August 9, 2013, to avoid competing with Despicable Me 2, & M.A.S.K. 3. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on December 9, 2013. An unrated version, which is 12 minutes longer was released on December 13. Reception Box office The Rookies drew in $17.9 million playing in 3,211 theaters, with a $11,574 average per theatre on it's Friday opening. The film grossed $38,062,535, in it's opening weekend and ranked at #1. It sold around 500,000 tickets. The biggest market in other territories were Japan, United Kingdom, Spain and Germany, where the film grossed $16.9 million, $9.7 million, $7.1 million, $6.47 million respectively. At the end of its box office run, The Rookies grossed $111,934,650 in North America and $92,780,000 in other territories, resulting in $204,714,650 worldwide gross. Critical reception Reception for the movie was mixed. On Rotten Tomatoes, the film has a "Rotten" rating of 54%, based on 165 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The site's consensus reads, "A competent, but routine police thriller." On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100, based on 35 critics, indicating "Mixed or average reviews". Accolades Soundtracks Original Soundtrack The Rookies Original Soundtrack is the soundtrack to the film. It was released on August 3, 2013, six days before the film's release. Track listing Trivia *Rated R for sexual content, nudity, strong language, violence. *Film debut of pornograhpic actresses Lela Star and Paulina James. *Ben Foster, Angie Stevenson, Shia LaBeouf, Channing Tatum, and Mandy Musgrave star on the CBS crime drama series Overstrike. *Lela Star stated in an interview that she wasn't into doing the film at first, but later admited that she became quite impressed with the script, she decided to do the movie. *''The Rookies'' was the fifth film in 2013 Pete L. J. Dickson, the actor who played Brian in the film, starred in. The others were Tonka: Revelation, Need for Speed: Carbon, Fast and Furious 7, and The Bourne Betrayal. * After Terry and Jill start making out in the bathtub, the scene cuts to Brian in his room. In Brian's room, there are posters of singers Justin Timberlake, Shawn Desman, Danny Fernandes, Elise Estrada, Jordin Sparks, Britney Spears, Blake McGrath, and Taylor Swift. Ironically, Justin Timberlake, Shawn Desman, Danny Fernandes, Elise Estrada, Jordin Sparks, Blake McGrath, and Taylor Swift are Dickson's favourite singers. * The film had to edit some scenes featuring nudity in order to receive an R rating, though some scenes featuring nudity were left unedited: ** The bath scene between Terry and Jill; the part where Terry and Jill sprays each others private parts is edited. ** The shower scene between Lucky and Crystal is edited. The edit version has Lucky and Crystal wearing their underwear while the uncensored version features the two naked. Gallery File:86dab8305749d819c11298a3d4f005bd.jpg|Terry Webster File:Tn_32041_102504599797855_100001149465904_19903_4427871_n.jpg|Jill Danko File:Tumblr_my2s0l7o831sz3o1lo3_400.jpg|Mike Danko File:220px-Beau_Bridges_Max_Payne_2008.jpg|Ed Ryker File:Photo_on_2017-02-26_at_7.51_PM.jpg|Brian Webster File:Channing-tatum-shirtless-03102011-28-580x782.jpg|Willie Gills File:Shia_labeouf_a_p.jpg|Chris Owens File:TaylorCole.jpg|Beckett Jen File:MV5BODgwNzUwMTU0Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTA1NjE4Mg@@._V1_UY317_CR3,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Lucy "Lucky" Grilles File:MV5BNzc3MTYxNjI3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzg3MjgyOTE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg|Oilier "Olive" Martel File:220px-Emile_Hirsch_TIFF_2012.jpg|Dominic "Dom" Vincents File:790129d5efd6135ac017457749bb42de.jpg|Paige Malone File:Mandy-musgrave-576605l.jpg|Crystal Colby File:Sara_Jean_Underwood_-_Hot_In_Cowgirl_Bikini-01.jpg|Sonja Beez File:18835703_755264481314951_996440178313435595_n.jpg|Sally Nina References Category:2013 films Category:Films directed by Darren Aronofsky Category:Films starring Ben Foster Category:Films starring Justin Timberlake Category:Films starring Pete L. J. Dickson Category:Films starring Angie Stevenson Category:Films starring Taylor Cole Category:Films starring Rumer Willis Category:Films starring Emile Hirch Category:Films starring Lela Star Category:Films starring Mandy Musgrave Category:Films starring Paulina James Category:Rated R films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Films starring Channing Tatum Category:Films starring Shia LaBeouf Category:Films starring Sara Jean Underwood